Мнение
by Wulfila
Summary: Така оказался в америке в составе звездной команды. Он искренне не любит страну, но сможет ли он изменить свое мнение после неожиданной встречи?


Название: Мнение

Автор: Wulfila

Персонажи: Пантер, Хонджо Така, бабушка Пантера, намек на Ямато/Така

Рейтинг: PG

Жанр: юмор?

Размер: драббл

На Крэк-фест

Америка, отель и ожидание. Вот, чем было для Хонджо Таки, это путешествие. Эта страна нагоняла на него тоску, хотя предвкушение матчей тоже было. Поэтому Ямато предложил ему развеяться, сходить куда-нибудь, а сам в результате был утащен куда-то злобно посмеивающимся Хирумой. Така мог прогуляться и один, поэтому расстраиваться по поводу пропавшего без вести друга не стал. Все равно вечером тот, как всегда, зайдет к ресиверу в номер, усядется в кресло и начнет рассказывать, как прошел день и какие опыты над ним поставил квотербэк.

Така вышел из отеля рано утром, на улице было прохладно, поэтому парень решил пробежаться до ближайшего парка, который заметил на пути в отель Хирума и использовал по назначению (гонял по нему сборную Японии). В парке было пусто, тихо и скучно. Ресиверу не хватало выстрелов, ругани и нытья, к которым он уже привык. Поэтому, он, не задумываясь, ушел оттуда, отправившись бродить по паутине переулков.

Ресиверу хватило энергии и упрямства ровно до полудня, когда он просто сел на ближайшую скамейку и уставился на песчаное поле для амефуто, на которое набрел по чистой случайности. Он был где-то в районе 35 улицы, хотя это название ничего ему не говорило. Парень устало вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Теперь он точно был уверен в том, что Америка ему не нравится.

Когда на его плечо легла рука, Така даже не пошевелился. А смысл? Если это разбойники-бандиты, или другие колоритные личности, он об этом скоро узнает. Если нет, то зачем напрягаться? И так скажут, что им надо.

«Вы в порядке?»

Така приоткрыл один глаз и увидел пожилую женщину и высокого афроамериканца, которые ему улыбались. Вдруг парень удивленно закричал: «А! Я тебя знаю! Ты из сборной Японии! Ты друг Сены? Я Пантер! Из сборной Америки!»

Ресивер поднялся со скамейки и внимательно посмотрел на парня. Действительно, Ямато что-то говорил ему про некоего Пантера, который будет соперником Айшилда. По мнению Таки, легкого наклона головы в качестве приветствия было достаточно. Это и послужило сигналом для боевой бабушки.

«Значит вы соперник моего внука, молодой человек? Мой Пантер не проиграет, я в этом уверена!»

«Ну…Вообще-то я ресивер, и мы скорее всего на поле не пересечемся.»

«Какая разница, вы по разные стороны баррикад, а значит соперники по духу! Вы же болеете за свою команду, молодой человек? А Пантер болеет за свою. Это уже соперничество! Те, у кого будет больше веры, обязательно победят!»

«Мммм… понятно…»

Спас Таку вовремя вмешавшийся Пантер, который решил, что с ресивера достаточно. Мягко остановив разбушевавшуюся бабушку, он предложил зайти к нему в гости и попробовать домашнюю стряпню.

Така был наслышан об «убийственной» овсянке, так как Сена и Монта рассказали об этом всем, кто хотел и (при содействии Хирумы) не хотел их выслушать. Тем не менее, он решил рискнуть. Возможно, Америка окажется не такой плохой страной, а его организм выдержит овсянку. Если что, Ямато позаботится о его трупе.

Услышав «Да», Пантер подхватил Таку под одну руку, бабушка - под другую, и вдвоем они потащили бедного ресивера в неизвестном направлении. Парень же решил отнестись к этому философски – он все равно не знал, где находится, так какая разница?

Протащив ресивера по нескольким переулкам, его тушку буквально занесли в квартиру. Откуда у старушки и ее внучка было столько энергии, Така не знал. Но собирался поразмыслить об этом позже, если когда-нибудь вернется в отель (в последнем он изрядно сомневался). Тем временем его усадили за стол в тесной кухне и предложили огромную миску овсянки. Пантер уже начал уплетать свою порцию, и Така стал объектом пристального внимания бабушки. Немного поколебавшись, ресивер зачерпнул каши и стал ее изучать. Однако, поймав предупреждающий взгляд Пантера и не желая умереть от удара сковородкой боевой старушки, он смело отправил ложку в рот.

Ресивер не знал, каким чудом он проглотил эту гадость да еще и смог выдавить из себя улыбку. Старушка тут же успокоилась, так сказать, приняла его за своего. Видимо овсянка для нее была своеобразным тестом для знакомых ее внука. Внук тем временем послал Таке благодарный взгляд и прикончил свою порцию, заслужив тем самым уважение ресивера. Если кто-то мог съесть ЭТО, то он был действительно сильным соперником. Пожалуй, Така подумает и над словами старушки насчет «Кто верит сильнее, тот и победит». Может, действительно стоит посоревноваться с Америкой в силе веры? Тогда будет менее скучно.

Разговор на кухне закончился, когда уже стемнело. Они так глубоко погрузились в футбольные темы, что бабушка попросила внука «не грузить этим старушку», а лучше проводить молодого человека до отеля. Така был не против, так как не имел ни малейшего понятия о своем местоположении. Пантер тоже не возражал, ему хотелось еще поболтать об амефуто.

На подходе к отелю Пантер распрощался, напоследок пригласив Таку «на овсянку». Вдоволь посмеявшись над выражением лица ресивера, парень пообещал не уступать Хонджо и команде Японии в силе веры. Получив неопределенный хмык в ответ, он махнул рукой и скрылся в темноте переулка.

На входе в отель Така нарвался на тяжелый взгляд Ямато. По его серьезному выражению лица ресивер понял, что за него волновались и уже собирались идти искать.

«Где ты был?»

«Бегал.»

«Но футболка сухая и совсем не пахнет.»

«Почему ты встречаешь меня фразами из рекламы?»

«А почему ты всегда говоришь, что бегал, даже когда я точно знаю, что ты ходил в ванную?»

«Даже до ванны можно добраться бегом.»

«А если я скажу, что видел тебя лениво туда идущим?»

«Я тебя спрошу, зачем ты за мной следил.»

«Так что ты все-таки делал?»

«Пересматривал свое мнение об этой стране.»

«Расскажешь поподробнее?»

«Даже покажу, если мы соизволим, наконец, подняться в номер.»

«Бегом?»

Ответом Ямато послужила исчезающая на лестнице спина ресивера. Тот усмехнулся, и последовал за ним – выпытывать, кто же смог раздуть пламя соперничества на этот раз.


End file.
